Small Talk
(insert opening question) (insert answer from a child) Wil: "That's (insert child's name), and he/she and his/her friends will have a lot more to say today, on SMALL TALK! And now, here's the host of the show, (insert funny comment), ME!" Small Talk was a short-lived game show based on a UK game show of the same name, where three contestants faced seven children on a game board. Their job was to predict how they answered a series of questions. This was the final US game show produced by Reg Grundy Productions. Gameplay Main Game The First Two Rounds Host Shriner read a question posed to the kids in advance, then the contestants locked in their predictions as to what the majority of the kids answered. Now each contestant one at a time picked a child after which Wil read a just-for-fun question to the chosen child associated with the round's question. The child's answer to that question could or could not act as a clue to the kid's answer to the main question. Then the player in control made his/her prediction after which the kid's answer was played back. A correct prediction earned points for the contestant in control. Contestants played twice so that they would find the answers from six of the kids and at the end of the round, the majority answer was announced and the contestants' secret predictions were revealed. If any of them were correct, they earned bonus points (which was always double value of the main portion of the round). Here's the scoring format: Small Talk Contestant Area.jpg Speed Round The speed round was played the same as the other rounds except with these differences: *There were no just-for-fun-questions; the contestants had to make a prediction when choosing a child *Questions were either general knowledge, yes or no, or required a physical skill *There was no majority bonus Each correct answer scored 60 points (the maximum total was 240 points) and the player with the most points won the game, $500 and a chance to win another $1,000. If the game ended in a two-way tie, the winner of a coin toss played either the last remaining kid or the first available kid, whichever came first. A correct prediction won the game for the contestant in control, but a wrong prediction gave the game to the other contestant. If the game ended in a three-way tie, all three players went to the bonus round. Bonus Round In the bonus round, host Wil posed one last question (later different questions to each kid). This time, instead of verbally choosing a child, lights around the children flashed around the board and the contestant stopped them by hitting a red button in front of him/her. When it landed on a child, Wil (re)posed the question and the winning contestant made his/her prediction. If the winning contestant could get three right before getting two wrong (originally three), he/she won an additional $1,000 for a total of $1,500. smalltk4.jpg|It's Press Your Luck, Small Talk style. Three Player Mode This round was played like the majority bonus portions of the first two rounds except that this was now played with individual kids, and it was played in an elimination format. As in the regular bonus, lights would flash around the game board and the contestant in control stopped them by hitting his/her button. On each child selected, the players predicted in secret how the kid answered. The answer of the child that was landed on was then played back and afterwards the contestants predictions were revealed. A correct answer made the contestants stay in the game, but an incorrect answer eliminated them from the game. The last player left standing won the full $1,500 prize. Losing contestants went home with a parting gift, and children won prizes just for being on the show. Pictures Image-1D3859D91B0C11DC.jpg|Magazine Article Set pics 1858518296 edd923b090 z-1-.jpg sc000120ab.jpg sc00013f73.jpg sc00004d71.jpg Image-1D387F9D1B0C11DC.jpg Small Talk Set.jpg Image-1D2E07C51B0C11DC.jpg Image-1D3891201B0C11DC.jpg Small Talk Wall.jpg Sink.png Hours.png International Versions Countries that have aired the versions of Small Talk include: *Indonesia *South Africa *United Kingdom (country that originated the program) Music Ray & Marc Ellis Studio Stage 1, The Production Group, Hollywood, CA Inventor Based on the British game show of the same name hosted by Ronnie Corbett Links Rules for Small Talk [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind245_smalltalk.html Small Talk @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Clips of the show posted by production executive Mitt Dawson. Intro & Portion of Round 1 Closing of the show Category:Childrens Category:Family Game Category:Reg Grundy Productions Category:British Formats Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1996 premieres Category:1997 endings Category:Fremantle